


Not your typical pure blood

by Aizawa_the_dad



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kaname is a bastard but he’s also hot so I’ll go easy on him, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, help me idk how to taaaaag, lil bit of incest ngl, main character is blunt af, tags will be added as we go along don’t get me wrong, wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_the_dad/pseuds/Aizawa_the_dad
Summary: Tokito hates life, he does not fear death, and he hates being an actual pure blood. His solution? Be as casual and loving to everyone as possible, because fucking up the plot isn’t on his to-do list this time around.Right now its rated mature because of ~language not for smol children's ears (ironic)~It will have sexy scenes but not for a long while. until then, enjoy the buildup
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Hiou Shizuka/Kuran Rido, Kain Akatsuki/Souen Ruka, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero/Senri Shiki/Original Character(s), Kuran Kaname/Original Male Character(s), Kuran Rido/Death, Kuran Rido/Shiki Senri's Mother, Seiren/Tooya Rima, Shiki Senri/Tooya Rima
Comments: 44
Kudos: 225





	1. How not to die by a psycho named Rido’s hands

I died a pretty peaceful death, I guess. A fire had started downstairs because of that damn stove outlet, I tried to put it out but there’s not much you can do by yourself in an electrical fire. 

I was unconscious five minutes in and died of the carbon monoxide intake.

After that I was in a dark place for a while, didn’t know how long, it was really boring, just walking around in this weird black water and trying to find entertainment. I didn’t find any as you can guess.

Eventually I found a white light, seeing as how I thought it was the most exciting thing since tv I obviously went for it….and ended up getting smacked on the ass for it.

I was pissed, and tried to give them a piece of my mind but just ended up crying pitifully. 

Someone held me and tried to rock and soothe me, but it was C grade at best so I decided  _ nah _ and kept it up to see just how much they wanted my silence.

I ended up in what I assumed a crib after that. It was either a crib or a weird jail and I have a clean slate so I’m going to go with crib. 

Being a baby again was some bullshit, but at least I got to milk it this time around. I would cry that irritating soft cry and people would come running, it was glorious. 

My eyesight came back soon enough and it didn’t take long for me to figure out exactly where I had been reincarnated into. 

Any weeb worth their salt knows exactly what this shitshow is, Vampire knight, ugh. 

My first clue was my slaves’ fangs, the second was their talk of “Rido-Sama” and “Shizuka-Hime”. 

After that I just kinda put the pieces together, matches with the fact of my little nursery mirror with all the fun animal stickers on it, I could figure out pretty quickly who exactly had the great honor of giving life to me.

I was an actual porcelain doll to put it lightly, pale fair skin and pretty two-toned hair and heterochromia eyes. One side of my hair was Kuran brown, and the right side was that unmistakable Shizuka light-lilac. I got Rido’s eyes, and even though they came from a bastard, they were beautiful. 

Thank god I was still male, I’d probably die as soon as I hit puberty, being as incompetent as I was.

My mother obviously wanted nothing to do with me, and I’d seen not hide nor hair of my Father, even though I was three months in and planning on trying to crawl. 

I couldn’t say I didn’t like it, I wanted as little to do with the plot as possible, Kaname’s a bastard honestly and I think he deserves becoming a human and being left alone with no Yuki in sight. 

Of course I never get what I want in life, because that’s too simple. At the tender age of three months and 2 weeks, I was finally introduced to both the vampire society and my entire family-including my father. 

I could not act like I knew anything, so imagine me, a bitter soul who would rather die and try the reincarnation lottery again: acting cutesy and snuggling up on my Father, acting oblivious to the world except for him. 

Rido was obviously eating it up, across from Haruki and Juri, who was heavily pregnant, they sat and talked along with the eldest Ichijou who had mentioned that his daughter was expecting as well. 

I gave them all my baby gum-less smiles and adoring eyes as I held my Father’s large hand.

As long as I acted as inconspicuous as possible, maybe I could die early and not matter.

.-.

“Tokito-Sama, look what Rido-Sama sent, and he said he’s visiting in two days time, isn’t that exciting?!” 

I was named Tokio, as in bloody, how nice. Guess who named me? Father apparently did. Every since my introduction to the society, and my little adoration act to him, he’s been so fucking  _ clingy _ . 

It’s bullshit.

Another little trinket, a small, engraved pocket watch with a gold chain was set in front of me, laying innocently in the carefully unwrapped parcel. 

I’m five months old and I’ve been given everything from chess sets to cards to stuffed animals to even a new flip phone. Obviously Rido has never been around kids, however he’s almost always sticking to me like glue, watching everything I do with an enthusiasm that should be illegal. 

I’ve already crawled, said my first word (chichi, which is the informal version of father) and now I’m working on walking, the servants have apparently been keeping him updated on his “genius son.” 

Not too long ago Shiki Senri was also born, and the senate is apparently  _ delighted  _ that there are now three Kuran possible heirs running around. Kaname hasn’t been turned into his ancestor yet (I don’t think so anyway) but there’s been talk of me getting prepared to visit family.

I was not looking forward to that visit, because if Chichi fucked up, I’d be left with two possible hostile parents who are stricken with grief of their dead babe. 

-.-

Rido grinned, his siblings’ son was  _ perfect _ . The best sacrifice for the Kuran ancestor. Originally, it was to be Tokito, no one would dare comment on it since it would’ve been his own son, and obviously that bitch Hio would have cared less, so no harm no foul.

However Tokito won him over, it was like he had been the center of Tokito’s universe on his introduction party, sitting in his lap and gripping his hand so tightly. Those pretty little reddish brown and blue eyes staring back up at him.

He had been like a doll,  _ Rido’s _ doll, one that would love him and never leave him, and no one else could have him but Rido. 

When his toy had been with child it was a mere coincidence, after all he had Tokito now, he didn’t  _ need _ another child to take up his mantle. However it was soon a blessing when he found out the consequences of reviving an ancestor. 

Senri would be his vessel, yes, the perfect vessel from which he would eventually be able to finally touch  **his** Tokito, no taboo of a parent-child relationship in the way. And on top of that he could do away with the ancestor and get his precious blood, which he would share with Tokito.

Yes, it was a fine plan. Now he just needed an excuse to stick Tokito with his siblings for a few weeks, build their trust, and then at the last moment, while Tokito was being driven away safely, and he was saying his own goodbyes, he would take his opportunity and snatch it.

Right out of Haruka’s hands.


	2. How not to get killed by your family

It was planned that he would stay at the Kuran estate for two weeks to “get to know his cousin.”

I know I’ve said it this before but,

Bullshit.

My Chichi is basically transparent when it comes to his schemes, at least around me, but then again I already know what’s going to happen. 

Hey wait, if he  _ does _ end up leaving me to the wolves, maybe they’ll kill me as a “fair and square” kind of deal, then I won’t have to go through with the rest of the story and risk messing it up. Sweet.

Chichi had put me in the car himself before I was driven away, his grin stretched wide, I begged for a hug and kiss, and I got a kiss on the lips for my troubles….ew.

The car line had been loooong, did they just expect me to sit here, fiddling with my hands while we drove for two hours?!

Eventually I had been given a fiddling toy, but by then we were almost there, would it have killed them to give it to me

sooner? Now that I think about it, it probably would, because they fear the fuck out of Rido.

No one tried to help me out of the car when we finally pulled in the driveway, probably too afraid of touching “Rido-Sama’s doll.” So I had to struggle first with my seat belt, then the car door, then getting  _ out _ of the car.

I was five months, soon to be six you goddamn assholes. 

I then was doing an uphill battle of making my legs work long enough to make it to the front door. The door bell had to be up high, thankfully I didn’t have to press it because Juri opened the door. 

She smiled the biggest smile at me and picked me up, squeezing me. “TOKITO! You’ve grown so much since I’ve seen you! Did you walk up here all by yourself? You’re so smart!”

No, I’m not smart, I’ve just got an advantage of being a 24 year old in a five month old’s body, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Oba-san! It was such a long drive! We went over this big water, and, and there were horses and cows; we saw another horse close to here!” 

Blabbering like I was an actual baby and kissing up to all of them was exhausting.

I continued to talk her ear off, meanwhile she had already shut the door and was probably bringing me further into the house. 

“Harukua, Kaname, look who just arrived!” She brought us to what I guessed was an informal fouyer. Kaname was playing with blocks on a sheep printed blue blanket, and Haruka was watching a few feet away on the couch.

Juri decided to set me down and joined Haruka on the couch, meanwhile I was left clutching at the bottom of my silk dress shirt. I waddled a bit until I was standing over Kaname, this world’s soon to be vampire king. 

He looked up at me, god he was so tiny, how young was he? It’s a shame he’s to die so young. “Baa!” Kaname hugged my leg, making my delicate balance titter the other way and I fell on the ground in front of him.

Kaname adjusted his grip so he was hugging me instead, and said some aggressive sounding gibberish at his parents. Juri was trying not to die, silent wheezing and holding onto Haruka, meanwhile Haruka was saying things like “Oh really?” And “I see then.” Right back at Kaname.

He didn’t let me out of his sight for the rest of the evening.

-.-

Living with the Kurans was much different from living with Chichi. Chichi liked to watch me play, he’d watch me sleep and eat and only he got the privilege of my kisses when I needed energy. 

When he was gone no one was to touch me, if I wanted to play I walked to the toy room, if I was hungry I picked from the menu and left it on the counter, where it would magically have the food I wanted minutes later. 

When I slept no one tucked me it but myself, and no one got me up in the morning except for a feeble knock on the door, almost too soft to hear. 

The Kurans were much different. 

I slept with Kaname in his crib, and we both were woken up to Juri or Haruka picking us up to carry us to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

We were given a bath, and I brushed my one tooth, while Juri helped Kaname brush his gums. Most likely to harden them for real food when it comes time. 

We played with both Juri and Haruka in the room, they’d always join in at one point, and Haruka cooked our breakfasts. Even if I could do it myself, they both insisted that one of them help me. 

We were rarely left alone, and nap time was a brief struggle, since Chichi was always gone and there wasn’t anyone there to tell me what to do, I never took a nap. 

At bedtime, sometimes we slept in their bed. Kaname in Juri’s arms, and I in Haruka’s. It was surprising, right? You’d think he’d be less welcoming of me due to Rido and his rivalry. 

It makes me sad that it would all end soon. 

We celebrated my 6 months in the second week, and Kaname’s 1 month the day after. It was adorable watching him dig into his own little cake so messily. 

We went to a park and I forgot how fun the swings were. Kaname had a fit when he couldn’t be in my lap, so we put him in a baby swing beside mine and he hung onto my swing’s chain. But eventually he started swinging to.

On the last day, I was showing Kaname how to make the blocks stay stacked. I smelled Chichi before I saw him, Haruka stiffened and Juri picked up Kaname. I decided it would be better to act like an excited toddler on a sugar high, jumping up and down hollering “Chichi!” 

Rido came in accompanied by a servant, he was all smiles and talked to both Haruka and Juri. I was picked up by the servant instead, now I didn’t like that, he was holding me painfully by the arms. 

I struggled while the servant carried me out of the room, heading to the car. This was probably the moment that Kaname was handed off to Chichi. He would pee on him and he’d go to “change his diaper.” 

I didn’t smell Kaname’s blood until I was strapped in the car seat. Then an overwhelming aura smothered me. This body’s knee jerk reaction was to wail. Loudly. 

The servant  _ really  _ didn’t like that and as a result, they squeezed a bit too hard on my arm which was trying previously to claw their eyes out. Pin pricks of blood sprouted from underneath their nails on my skin.

And unless Rido was still alive, they’d get away with it.

I bawled louder in hopes of  _ someone  _ coming to my aid, thankfully my cries didn’t go unheard. Juri came out, scared but still pissed. She had the servant by the collar and slammed him into the car. 

I couldn’t hear much over the servant’s screaming and my own wailing, but by the movement of her lips and the snarl growing on her face, she was most likely interrogating him. 

She apparently got what she wanted five minutes in, because the servant was dust not long afterwards. She then gently got me out of the car and carried me back inside. 

-.-

The smell of her baby’s blood was on the forefront of her mind, but Haruka was already on it, and she needed to find out where Tokito went. As she got closer to the driveway, the smell of Tokito’s blood and his wailing was in the air. 

Juri didn’t like that, not at all.

She took Rido’s little servant by surprise and slammed him into the car. “What was Rido’s intentions with my baby?!” The servant blubbered on about reviving the Kuran ancestor, begging for himself to be spared. 

She wouldn’t however, he cut a pure blood and made them bleed. The worst sin of vampire society was committed on a 6 month old. She felt no remorse in watching him poof into dust. 

Tokito was her next priority, he stopped his wailing into mere hiccups, reaching out for her. As much as she hated Rido, Tokito was innocent, too innocent. He called that  _ bastard _ Chichi, he was clingy and just a baby. 

She couldn’t kill him even if she wanted to.

She got him out of the car and carried him back inside. Haruka held a babe, not her baby, her baby was dead. She sighed and switched with Haruka, who buried his face in Tokito’s hair, shoulder’s shaking. 

“We’ll raise them both.” She said grimly, “Tokito won’t ever know the horrors of his father’s circle, and Kaname won’t be raised by the senate.”

Haruka nodded, their minds made up.

Rido won’t succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, it’s longer than the other one at least


	3. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you already know

In between Kaname’s various fits as a baby and Tokito’s constant mindset of “I can do it myself.” Nothing could have prepared poor Juri and Haruka from witnessing the tantrum of a lifetime from Kaname. 

Their sweet one year old who had previously been playing with a small gathering of farm animals had in the next second been screaming and hollering. Tokito was trying to calm him down but to no avail. 

Haruka finally picked him up for timeout when he threw a farm animal that almost took out Juri’s eye. Juri sighed and took poor little Tokito who stared after his cousin. 

“Why don’t we go to the park for today? The weather is especially nice.” Tokito shrugged, messing with her hair, “But what about Kaname? Won’t he be sad I’m doing something without him?” Juri patted his head, “I think Kaname needs to learn a little bit of independence. Also what better way to do that then have him play by himself for a few hours?” 

Tokito seemed to think about it before nodding, and Juri began the quick process of getting Tokito ready for outside. 

Easier said than done. 

Tokito was very picky, anything with rough material might as well have been sent from hell for him. If he didn’t like it, you could be sure it wasn’t going to go on him. 

So Juri started the painful long process of playing yes or no to every article of clothing in Tokito’s closet. 

“You know, for a one and a half year old, you’re very picky. You must get it from your...father huh?” Tokito squinted at her like he was judging her, “I think I got it from you and Uncle, Chichi settled for anything.”

Juri snickered at that balant insult to them both, none the less relented and let him wear his desired silk purple shirts and cotton pants. “Are you sure you don’t want something warmer? It’s very cold this time of year.”

Tokito shrugged and fiddled with his sleeve while Juri turned back around and tried to find him a good jacket and pack his adventure bag, complete with a scarf, hat, candy, and apple slices along with a drawing book and pencils. She helped Tokito into his socks and shoes and they were then off. 

They greeted Kaname and Haruka at the door, Haruka begging with his eyes for Juri not to abandon him, and Kaname bawling for Tokito. Juri sighed and kissed them both on the cheek before taking Tokito before he could hug Kaname, if Kaname got a hold on him now they’d never leave.

  
  
  


.-.

...Maybe this was a bad idea, Juri thought as she was now talking with two nobles from certain houses of ice and fire. Poor Tokito sat a little ways away on a bench sketching, being momentarily singled out by the others because now everyone knew his parentage. 

She smiled her sugary sweet smile of hatred while she tried to grit her teeth and bear it for a little while longer. 

Damn these nosey nobles.

_ POV switch _

This is bullshit should really be his new motto. He saw Akatsuki and Hanabusa playing on the swings and debated between joining or ignoring. On the one hand, introducing himself early means there might be a chance Hanabusa will warm up to Kaname before their parents death, on the other Juri might hear Hanabusa’s blasphemy and have them kicked to the curb before a month’s time.

Dammit Hanabusa why couldn’t you be a sweet kid?

I counted to ten before putting away my things and taking out some candy just in case before heading over, and face to face with them both really put things into perspective.  _ Wow _ Akatsuki was tall even as a child, and Hanabusa had the heaviest aura of a brat that he’d ever seen. 

I started off with a small wave, as both an “I come in peace” and to get their attention. Hanabusa saw me, harrumphed, then turned around in his swing and went back to ignoring him, the brat. Akatsuki waved at him at least, before also turning around with Hanabusa’s prompting; the poor kid needed a spine.

Okay, so now it was operation get Hanabusa interested in him. It started with him turning back around and sitting by the slide a few feet away and started eating his candy and drawing. Hanabusa may hate him, but he was also a kid, and no kid can resist candy. 

Hanabusa glanced at him from the corner of his eye, this kept up for five minutes before I was on my second lollipop. Akatsuki finally had enough and started bugging Hanabusa. They pushed each other back and forth before Hanabusa seemed to do a put upon sigh and start approaching me. 

He glared at me with the hatred of a thousand hells, but at the same time fidgeted with his fingers like a nervous school girl. “Hey, do you mind..sharing your candy with my cousin? He’s a scare-dy cat and asked me to ask you.” He looked away for a moment, “please?”

This was too good. Everything in Tokito wanted to laugh for days, instead and he glomped Hanabusa, taking him prisoner in his superior only 8 months older body. Hanabusa’s squawks is indignance and displeasure were eventually heard by the adults. Juri gasped and untangled them both, picking up Tokito while the Aido patriarchies apologized profusely. 

Juri told them not to worry, waving them off with relative ease before gaining a thoughtful look on her face. “Tokito, do you like Aido and Kain?” Tokito smiles at Hanabusa and nodded. Juri hummed before looking back at the Aido patriarchs. “How would you feel about a play date next week with Kain and Aido?”

And was the beginning of how Aido became a Tsundere to one Tokito Kuran. 

  
  
  


Extra: 

Haruka wanted to tear his hair out, he’d never seen his son act like such a brat before. What was wrong?! Kaname sat and cried, hugging Tokito’s stuffed bean cat. 

This would go on for two hours before Juri came home with news of new friends, while Kaname was busy ingraining himself into Tokito’s left side, suspiciously right where one Aido Hanabusa had been. 

Oh great, not even half a year old and Kaname was possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t already figured it out, unbeknownst to Tokito, Kaname woke up early because Tokito reminded him of someone. I wonder who? Which in turn gives him the consequence of being hella possessive.


	4. Shenanigans

It seems Kaname has finally calmed down, a week later and at the mention of a play date with other kids and suddenly he’s an angel. Tokito squinted at his cousin from the other side of the room, who was painting with one little Ruka, after the Aido family’s request (more like groveling) and it was five instead of four, (Not that he minded because at the sight of a young lady, Kaname was suddenly on his best behavior).

Hanabusa was trying to glare at both Tokito and Kaname at the same time, forgetting the fact that they were both on opposite sides of the room, he was more worried for his health if he kept straining his eyes like that. Kain was more content with blocks by Tokito, who was by far the least aggressive person in the room right now. 

Overall this play date could be a disaster any second, so just a normal Tuesday.

Tokito looked at Hanabusa from the corner of his eye, before snuggling Kain, burying his face in his little (pretty large actually) chest. Flustering Hanabusa had its merits, of course I had the disadvantage of knowing that would also make Kaname fly off the rails. 

He just happened to look over at a snuggly Tokito and Kain who was awkwardly patting him. The normally peaceful child snapped his paintbrush in half with his rage. He stomped over there, fully intending to rip his older cousin away from his now least favorite person in this room. 

(It was Hanabusa two hours later, who had snapped at Tokito in the middle of snack time after he tried to open his package of pretzels for him.)

Tokito noticed a tiny ball of rage stomping towards them and did what any self respecting stir-er of the pot would do. 

He ran behind Hanabusa, hugging him from behind.

Now Kaname was furious, hair slightly waving behind him as he changed directions, about to murder a certain future ice wielding simp. Tokito got one look at him and decided enough was enough, going to hug Kaname. A switch was flipped and now Kaname looked to be in bliss, hugging Tokito tightly, before giving both Hanabusa and Kain warning glares.

Ruka hummed, still happily painting a pretty flower that looked to be beside an even more beautiful flower, lost in her own world. 

And that’s why Kaname doesn’t like play dates.

-.-

I kicked my legs languidly beside Kaname on the couch. I was now 2 and he was 1 and a half. Strangely enough he was still not talking in complete sentences, still had trouble walking, and was still extremely clingy, although that last part might just be him.

In another version of this life, little Tokito would go to his mother, Shizuoka Hio instead, and would sadly die due to his illness, too frail to move. No one would know of his existence until far into the future, learning it from some medical and family documents. 

Because he was left alone so often, it made sense to the adults why he was so advanced for a toddler. It worked as both his cover and the explanation as to why Kaname wasn’t like him. He probably wouldn’t start showing any progress until he turned three. 

Kaname laid his head on his cousin, eyes stuck to the movie in front of them. Tokito sighed and curled an arm around his cousin, it wouldn’t be long before he needed to meet Senri. In this version he was already known as Rido’s second son, probably a bit older than Kaname. 

Man, he had a bad feeling about his third birthday.

Unbeknownst to both of them, both Juri and Haruka were watching, both worry and an idea forming in their minds.

.-.

Ah, he was right. His third birthday would suck, if only because apparently that was the age of engagement. Juri and Haruka had received many offers for the Kuran family heir’s hand. Considering Rido conceived a child outside of the family, it was only natural that other nobles would have hope.

He looked at the documents a while ago, even Hanabusa was a candidate, of course at the rate he’s going, either Senri or a distant cousin would probably be his partner. With fresh blood in his veins, he was eligible to marry anyone in the family with no added side effects of too many similar chromosomes. 

Which is why he stood outside the Shiki estate.

It turns out Senri was only a couple of months younger than him, so he was more of a pick than Kaname was. Juri and Haruka probably didn’t actually believe in arranged marriage, but with tensions rising in the senate, it was probably better that he was tied down early.

The first thing he noticed was that Senri was a carbon copy of their father, the second being how quiet he is. The third thing he noticed was how bitter the Shiki family was towards him in particular. From what he heard, he hadn’t been expected to live long, which is why Rido took Senri’s mother as his toy. 

Damn, never thought he’d ever feel sorry for living.

The most concern he had at the moment is helping Senri get a backbone and figuring out how he no longer has his illness. Is it because he was exposed to vampire energy? Ah nevermind, he’d think about it later. 

He looked over at one Shiki Senri who was quietly holding his hand while they sat in the library. It was extremely awkward, but it seems Senri was a bit touch starved. Tokito glanced around before clearing his throat, startling poor Senri, “So, can I hug you?” How could he not, besides it seemed to be the only foolproof way to make friends, exhibit A: Hanabusa. 

Senri shrugged, looking unsure, before Tokito glomped him, knocked them both to the floor from their previous perch by the window. His glomping turned into nuzzling, then raspberries on Senri’s chest. Laughter pealed out of Senri’s mouth and that became the icebreaker for the rest of the day’s activities. 

With no supervising adults aside from a passing maid, they were at a leisurely pace of ‘doing their own thing’, which involved getting into things they probably shouldn’t. Like the adult section of the family library, or playing outside in the mud. Let’s just say the both needed three baths before Tokito’s visit was over and his family had come for him.

Juri and Haruka sat in the foyer waiting on him, both exchanging polite talk with Senri’s uncle. He was a slimy bastard, and personally Tokito never wanted to be left alone with him. It was then he noticed a certain prone-to-jealousy toddler sitting on Haruka’s lap. Kaname seemed to stare so hard and Tokito and Senri’s joined hands that they might spontaneously catch on fire, so obviously he wasn’t taking the whole ‘testing out different suitors’ thing so well.

He’d just have to deal though, if Senri didn’t become betrothed to him, he would no longer legally be under the main family’s protection, and thus be at the mercy of his driven mad mother and her manipulative brother. So with all his confidence he could muster in front of his jealous brother/ancestor, he firmly gripped Senri’s hand and marched in front of Juri and Haruka.

Time to pull out the big guns, “Momma, Daddy, can Senri stay over?” He had been haggled into calling them by mother and father loads of times, of course he never did, trying not to piss anyone off in the process, but drastic times called for drastic measures. 

They’re mouths seemed to be open in shock that the M and D words came out of his little mouth, Kaname looked about to blow a gasket at how they still seemed to be holding hands, Senri practically glued to him now that he was directly in front of two pure bloods. 

Juri looked to Haruka for help, both ignoring the pissed off Tot in Haruka’s lap for the time being, “Well, if only it’s okay with Senri, then I believe it would be more than okay!” She was trying to seem enthusiastic to cover her shock, come on people it’s been three minutes now get with the program. He looked for Haruka’s decision, who just shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile, which was quickly wiped off his face when Kaname bit him, starting to struggle. 

He turned to Senri now, who was blushing hotly and meekly nodded a yes at him. He then dragged Senri to the front door. “Come on! I wanna show Senri my room! Technically it was Kaname and his both, but Kaname was probably going to be grounded to their parents’ bed at the rate he was going currently. 

Speaking of which, Kaname managed to get down, and run around the corner to the front door, Juri and Haruka hot on his heels. He took Tokito’s other hand and huffed pissily, snuggling into his other side like it was his birthright to be there. 

On second thought, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

  
  
  


Bonus: Kaname pov.

Kaname woke up earlier than he expected, he had planned to stay in the dark his entire life, and ended up looking straight at a familiar yet unfamiliar face. Pale skin and red and blue eyes, with a two toned part of Kuran red and Shizuka pale lavender. He was very head strong, always trying to do things himself. 

Imagine his surprise (not) when he learned who his parents were, but that didn’t mean his own parents hadn’t loved him with all they had. 

Tokito was more than just pretty, he was also smart if his tutoring that Kaname tagged along on had anything of a say in it, He dressed himself when he could, as well as Kaname who had been sharing a crib with him since before he could stumble. 

Tokito was older than him, but that hadn’t explained why he could talk so well, walk subpar-ly, and dress himself. 6 months isn’t that much of an age gap, even in vampiric terms. The answer came in his parents’ murmurings in the night, back when himself and Tokito shared a bed with them. 

He had been left alone, and grew stronger despite his illness and probability of dying. The more he heard about Tokito, the more impressed *cough* obsessed *cough* he became. 

Tokito was a constant around him, the maids too afraid to interfere too much while Haruka and Juri were gone, Tokito helped feed and clothe him, helped him walk and showed him a book on vowels and pronunciation (which while it was sweet, Tokito, sweetie, If I wasn’t who I was I wouldn’t be able to read that) 

Tokito was very attentive until he turned 2 and a half, when Juri and Haruka started getting hounded by the senate. They wanted Tokito betrothed, they wanted him there, they wanted him to be taken away from them. 

It pissed Kaname off. 

Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki were alright he supposed, but no one he would choose first as Tokito’s betrothed, Sonen Ruka was close but personally Kaname thought Tokito didn't’ seem to be the straight type if his toy playing sessions were anything to go by.

Tokito visiting Shiki Senri irritated him however, why betroth him to Senri, who is half pureblood, instead of Kaname, who is full blooded, (don’t get him wrong there’s nothing wrong with half bloods but it just didn’t sit right with him.) But seeing them both hold hands pissed. Him. off. 

He had no regrets about biting Haruka in order to display his dominance on the matter of who exactly Tokito belonged to, even if it meant he had to sleep with the parents for the majority of Senri’s stay. 

**He was fucking furious**.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how I still gave Kaname his boomer speech, also you bet your ass Senri gets more confident as the years go by and decided Kaname can go fuck himself.


	5. another playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokito is so :D done :D :D :D

Disaster struck in the Kuran family manor on November 2nd-Tokito’s fourth birthday, he had sneezed and a whole Sakura tree sprouted out of the ground, tearing up the foundation and woodwork. He had been a bit woozy afterwards, using Kaname as support, Haruka had taken a quick picture, little Tokito leaning on his cousin, who was now big enough to withstand his weight. 

It was a cute picture that was put up on the family wall, as well as a brand new photo album, meant for Tokito and Kaname alone. 500 front to back pages meant just for Kaname’s obsession, Tokito hadn’t been very happy about any of it, but Kaname’s little puppy eyes kept him from pitching a fit. 

The next obstacle was in the form of Kaname’s first wooden chess set. Pretty polished dark wood and white berry paint. Without thinking he grabbed the dark king and started gnawing on it, relieving some of the pain in his front gums that hadn’t grown in teeth yet. Juri happened to glance over at them on the floor and gasped, dropping her book and rushing over.

“Tokito! You shouldn’t chew on Kaname’s things, you’ll upset him and the polish might make you sick!” Kaname didn’t seem the least bit bothered, too busy rearranging the board. Haruka laughed and came over to gently pry it out of Tokito’s fingers, “Tokito seems to have a knack for...oh.” He looked at the tiny little grooves, only something very pointy and knifelike could have made a mark.

“Tokito, can I see your mouth?” Kaname glanced over, now interested, as Haruka stuck his fingers on the flat of Tokito’s tongue and opened his mouth, looking at the top right corner of his front gums, where sure enough, a tiny white little point poked out. Juri and Haruka both adopted looks of delight, “Oh Tokito! You’re finally getting your fangs! I was getting worried there, but it seems you were just a late bloomer.” 

Kaname came over to give Tokito his congratulatory hug, and gave him back his chess piece from where it had been set on the floor. “Great Job, Tokito.” Mouths were now open in shock as Kaname just said his first words, what a day.

-Tokito’s 3rd person pov-

Chewing on this damn chess piece seemed to be my body’s new passtime, meanwhile Kaname looks like a kid in a candy shop since he was given a polaroid as a reward for not having a tantrum for two weeks straight. Honestly, someone should really take that thing away from him, he causes more mischief with it than he does with any of his fits. 

Kaname had bought another photobook for Tokito alone, 2,000+ pages and it's already been a quarter filled. It stays in Kaname and Tokito’s crib under Kaname’s pillow, right by their duo photobook. Kaname needed a hobby.

Although his obsession might have something to do with the fact that Senri and the ice and fire duo both have been spending a lot of time here. He overheard their parents talking about introducing Kaname to the Ichijo family heir, Takuma Ichijo. It could either be a disaster, since Kaname would be going alone in the case of him actually going, or they could get along swimmingly, the possibility of which a whopping 23.97 percent. 

Meanwhile, it seemed Senri had inherited his own possessive behavior from dear old Chichi. Senri kept insisting Tokito sat between himself and Kaname, with Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa on the other side of the table. It was planned to be a nice, quiet playdate in which case they would do arts and crafts, watch a movie and then play in the garden while they sprayed each other with water.

Tokito was going for making a nice profile of both Senri and Kaname both, because he had to humor Kaname once in a while and Senri because he was protecting him from Hanabusa’s feeble attempts at throwing colored cloth balls at him. 

He was just getting ready to paint Kaname’s hair when Hanabusa’s own red paint splashed Tokito in the face. (He claimed it an accident later on, which Tokito heavily doubted behind the safety of the force of nature that was Kaname, who glared holes into Aido.)

He closed his eyes quickly and held them with his tiny hands, Kaname of course took this as crying, and reached over the table and slammed Hanabusa’s face in Akatsuki’s platter of blue and green paint. Akatsuki, ever the loyal one, threw a cup of black paint at Kaname, who was now sporting a pretty dye job. Ruka watched with wide eyes up until Akatsuki had thrown the cup at Kaname, she furrowed her brows and slammed her whole platter of purple and white paint into the side of his face, which flecked onto Senri, who was quick to retaliate at them both by tossing his soaked in yellow paint brushes at them. 

A free for all then started, Kaname’s held grudges seemed to come out as he hurled all the paint he could grab at Hanabusa. Tokito decided he had enough and quietly slipped to the backyard, where he rinsed himself off with the garden hose, and was able to sit down and watch the chaos happen in the playroom from the side window. 

Kaname had seemed to realize Tokito was no longer in his sight, and dropped everything immediately to look for him. Well, he’d be looking for a while yet because Hanabusa just tackled him to the ground and started rubbing his face in his palm of neon pink paint. Tokito really wished he had something to snack on, this was getting good, Senri was now rubbing in glitter and colored glue into Akatuski’s hair, and Ruka had started crying because Akatuski had poured the rest of the brown paint onto her clothes. 

For some three year olds, they were oddly aggressive, he hoped he wouldn’t be there for their power manifestations. He heard someone walk up behind him and looked up, it was only a cat, a weird cat with two toned eyes like his. He raised up his red and light violet brows, and picked up the cat and put it in his lap, “Come to watch the show? I bet a whole pocky box Senri and Kaname end up facing off, those two have way too much determination right now for it to be safe.”

He of course new exactly who he held in his hands right now, but he wasn’t going to be so stupid as to call him out, either way, he was most likley to inherit the same power, if he didn’t already, considering both Rido and Shizuka had it. The ability to possess animals/empty bodies and people. 

Chichi was taking a big risk possessing one of the manor cats so early after his attack. If Juri found out, no, if Haruka found out….actually that wasn’t a bad idea. He suddenly stood up, the cat in his arms, he knocked on the window, Senri and Kaname, who he had been right about being the last in the ring, both looked over and saw Tokito, sopping wet but clean, and holding a cat with heterochromia identical to his. 

Senri waved, Kaname ran over and started banging on the window, muffled demands to put the cat down, wow Kaname needs to watch his language. Tokito waved and grinned at him like he couldn’t hear him and then ran in the direction of Haruka’s study, where he knew both parents would be at this time of day, probably trying to get some alone time. He heard a high pitched scream behind him and resisted the urge to laugh at Kaname’s panic.

Door after door he went through, twisting and turning past the kitchens, the dining room, his and Kaname’s room, past their parent’s room; the cat was starting to squirm now. He arrived at Haruka’s study, and banged on the door like the four year old he was (Ha), shuffling was heard, a couple of curses, the cat was trying to pry its way out of his arms. Haruka finally came out, the door only cracked with his excessively smiling face, someone fell behind the door with even more frantic shuffling. 

He held up the squirming cat, smiling widely like he didn’t know what was going on, “Daddy, look! It has the same eyes as me.” He pulled out the Daddy card to be extra cute and innocent, the cat presented in front of Haruka’s now frowning face. He picked up the cat by the scruff of its neck and looked at it with a glare that held the heat of a thousand hells once he saw the eyes. “So it seems, thankyou for bringing it to me, Tokito, good boy.”

Juri then came out from behind the door, fully dressed if not a bit ruffled, and squinted at the cat before picking up Tokito, she looked him over, “Did he scratch you anywhere sweetie?” He showed a couple small pricks on his arm where the cat managed to get. She gently rubbed at them as they healed on their own, not even a scar left. She sighed and looked at Haruka, who wasn’t looking very happy, “Why don’t we see how that play date is going, hmm?” Haruka glanced back at the cat once more before dropping it in a nearby empty room and firmly locking the door with the skeleton key he always has around his neck.

A smile was put back on his face as he took Tokito from Juri, “Alright, let's go see what everyone is up to, it’s almost time for that movie anyways.” Boy, were they in for a surprise.

_._

Coming back to the play room was an out of body experience. Kaname was screaming his head off, about to throw a chair at the window, Hanabusa was a colorful mess, sobbing about his face in the corner. Senri was huffing, exhausted, some of his hair looked a little torn and he had a bleeding lip but he smiled like he just had the time of his life. 

Akatsuki’s colored glue dried and now his head was partially stuck to the floor, and Ruka was trying to ring out her hair of all the paint. Juri was furious, Haruka took a picture, and once Kaname spotted him, he started bawling and pulling at Haruka’s pant legs; begging to put him down so he could hug him.

Tokito looked at his pathetically sobbing younger cousin/brother and sighed, squirming out of Haruka’s hold and hugging Kaname and patting his paint covered back. Okay so maybe that prank on him was a little cruel, he’ll make it up to him later, probably in the form of cuddling. 

All in all it was a good play date.

(they were in so much trouble, if it wasn’t for Tokito’s puppy eyes they’d both be grounded.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to my readers: "Wow you actually read this garbage?"   
> The minute this hits ten chapters I'm revising the fucking chapters (Don't worry they'll still be up but if some things suddenly change while you're reading don't be alarmed.)  
> So I've briefly come out of quarantine for this. If you live in America and you're getting the full blast of this absolute shit storm rn then my only advice is move like I'm tryna do. I have a feeling come winter time America will be hell on earth lmao.


	6. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito gives a brief summary of what has happened in three years since the carefree times of playdates.

Tokito fixed his tie in the mirror, blank faced and hating everything to do with life. His second meeting with a potential suitor was upon him. Or rather, he was meeting the  _ mother _ of his potential suitor. They hadn’t been born yet. Akemi Kurenai, a distant relative, have reached out, explaining how her and her husband had been planning for a child for some time now, and if the main family wanted to reap the benefits.

Main family, other than his mother, he was the only living relative who would be able to make decisions for the Hio family, he hated it. But it also gave him a time frame, right now, he was six, two years past the coming of age, his fangs just babies. But from what he remembered about the wiki, vampires didn’t get their fangs until maybe eight to ten years of age, so why were they normalizing it? Was it normal for purebloods? Was Kaname a late bloomer?

Kaname still needed energy, that much at least lined up with the plot, but he himself did not. Was it because of his soul? No, then it would also have to apply to Kaname as well. Maybe it was simply his blood then? He grew faster than normal, even faster than Kaname’s. It had to be the blood of Shizuka Hio then, it was said that their relation to nature had its merits. 

Speaking of Kaname....

He turned from the mirror to smile at his little cousin/brother, who was throwing a tantrum at having to meet with the Ichijo family heir, Takuma. This had been going on for a year and a half, and Kaname fought every single time. In front of Takuma? A polite angel, perfect poster boy of manners, the same had gone for the element cousins, it seems Kaname had finally gotten control of his childish urges; but behind closed doors?

Heavens forbid anyone mention a playdate without Tokito. 

His smile quickly turned into a deadpan, Kaname was trying to bite Haruka with his nonexistent fangs. He sighed as Juri started to braid his now mid back- length hair, this was getting ridiculous. He looked up at Juri, “Mom, are you sure you want me away? I can always stay and help with Kaname, he’s been getting very moody lately, and finding a suitor doesn’t seem to be working out for him.” She frowned, staring at his serious face, she eventually sighed and kneeled down, smoothing his jacket and tucking his tie in. 

“I don’t know, Tokito, you're so mature, I wouldn’t want to burden you with this. Don’t you want to find someone to love?” He looked back at her, thinking on how he could convince her, “It was never confirmed that I would come in person, besides, my potential suitor isn’t even in the womb yet, it wouldn’t make sense for me to humor something that doesn’t yet exist, unlike Kaname, who constantly reminds everyone of his dislike of certain existences.”

Haruka now picked up Kaname, wrestling his shoes on, Kaname tried to twist and go for the neck, to no avail. The whole scene helped to prove his point.

Juri huffed out a small chuckle, “Alright, you win, you can go with Kaname, I’ll send word to the Kurenai household to proceed however.” He nodded, not bothered at all, since Maria would need to be born in order for the future of the plot to work. 

He turned around once again and called for Kaname, “Mother said I could go with you Kaname! Isn’t that wonderful?” A full one-eighty and Kaname was crisp in his clothes, a smile on his face, now it was Haruka’s turn to deadpan. 

Juri looked at them both in deep thought, a baby huh?....

_-_

“Would you like more tea, Ichijo-san?” Tokito smiled perfectly as he held up the teapot in question, Takuma was a nice boy all around, but no signs of his manga quirks and extremely rich attitude yet, maybe it wouldn’t show until well into their double digits. Takuma glanced at Kaname, who nodded, and he accepted, giving him a polite smile and Kaname a more genuine one. Ah, so that's it, he has a crush. 

He poured the tea with no malice, the less trouble for him the better. Kaname, not one to be left out of his brother’s affections, held out his almost full cup, which he also refilled to the top. Honestly, it was a love triangle cesspool in here, Takuma for Kaname, Kaname for Tokito, and Tokito for the food in front of him. 

Takuma smiled at them both, “That reminds me, my grandfather is hosting a large ball, would you maybe consider going? It would be less boring without you! All our friends will be there.” of course everyone else would be there, no noble vampire would dare decline the Ichijo family, the pureblood family was a different matter however. 

Tokito smiled, getting ready for his decline, “Sorry Takuma-san, I’m afraid that I will be unable to attend, as I have matters that I’ve been pushing off with the Kurenai house, my cousin Kaname however, is completely free, maybe he would consider going for the both of us?” He phrased it as a question to keep Kaname’s temper above the water, but he could tell by Takuma’s look that he hadn’t been talking to him, but paid attention all the same. 

Of course, for Takuma’s sake, he answered because of the rules, most of which Takuma was still slipping up on. Always address the oldest vampire in the room first, purebloods should be held to the same account, since he was heir to both the Kuran and Hio lines, he was always payed attention to and addressed with the utmost reverence, he learned how to take it quickly at the ever increasing parties he was required to attend. 

There were many servants in the room, most likely all would report back to Asato if anything were to go wrong, or if bad manners were in practice at this tea party. 

Kaname smiled and nodded, “Of course, I’d be delighted if I could come.” ah a short answer, he wasn’t pleased but he wasn’t too bothered either. Tokito smiled at them both as he drank the last of his tea. “Thankyou for the meal Ichijo-san, it was delightful, but I feel as if I overstayed my welcome, so I will be taking my leave.” He pulled out his pocket watch for good measure, pretending to check the time and did a gentle exclamation. “Oh, it seems I’m late for the council meeting, unfortunate.”

No, not really, he stayed as long as he had for that exact reason, so he didn’t have to hear the nobles whine in his ear. He turned his charming smile on the two lone maids who were pretending to titter about the room cleaning. “Could you please show the front door? I’m afraid I must rush to the senate.” Both of them sprang to heed his request, helping him through the winding halls and to the outside, to his limo, the driver patiently waiting in the car. 

He smiled at the two likely spys, “Thank you ever so much, I’ll make sure to put a good word in for you through Asato-san.” They both blushed and bowed at a ninety degree angle, not stopping until he was well into the car. 

He sighed as the door shut, slumping and closing his eyes, he pressed the communication button that speaks to the driver. “The senate please, I’m late.” They then drove at a speed that probably wasn’t in law regulations, but Tokito didn’t very much care, already worn out from just the thought of another party that he might have to attend last minute. He really wished he could die, since he turned four, his life turned completely upside down, and he found it harder and harder to goof off and act like a true toddler like he could before.

Truely, if this one such Tokito had lived in the manga, he probably would have been a huge problem for Kaname. Any child mind going through the things this body has already endured would have given them serious mental problems, the life of a vampire heir really is burdensome; no wonder all those noble brats were always so serious.

Being the heir of just one pureblood line already was taking its toll on him, he had to be the prim and proper example of a leader, no matter his age. Damn Shizuka, why did she have to go and run off and do as she pleased? Had she no shame? Oh great, now he was sounding like some stuck up adult, and not the fun kind like he was once a lifetime ago (ha). 

He glanced out the window, the large prettified building of the senate approaching like a daunting sentence. He’s not fooled by their honey laced words or delighted faces whenever he’s around, he knows full well exactly what they want. He huffs as they pull into the drive, attendees appearing at his door seemingly out of nowhere. As he steps out, a polite smile firmly back in place, he glances at the chauffeurs already parked and waiting. 

The hunter’s association symbol? He didn’t pay that much attention to the manga beyond how all around messed up the relationships were, but he was pretty sure the treaties had not been established until much later. He paused, thinking; Kaname wouldn’t be six until late April….six, Yuki hadn’t been born till he was seven and! SHIT! He resisted the urge to facepalm and he recollected himself as he resumed walking. Haruka being the only one coming and going on senate meetings, he himself not being allowed around Yuri unless he got her smell off whenever he went out, her being secluded. What a fucking dumbass, big clap all around people, he read the manga but he’s still managed to forget something so important to the plot. THE ACTUAL START OF THE PLOT.

He kept going, down the winding twisting halls and to the court, taking his place above the nobles, the shadows from the lack of lights hid his figure perfectly. Haruka was down below, they used to be so close... but the appeal of an actual child drew him away from him. He also spotted the... male? female? What were their pronouns, it's always hard to tell, down below, having a stare off with the head of the Ichijo, who sat beside several high up nobles, including parents of his friends. 

The treaty was a painful battle, with all the subtle tongue wagging going on it's a wonder they got anything done. He laced his fingers, they finally solidified the contract between the Aristocrats, and some nobles. A group caught his eye, as they passed around the papers. Kaien Cross, the Kiriyuuns, Jinmu, he will be a big problem, bigoted fuck that he is. 

The purebloods were next, Hanadagi passed them off carelessly, not interested in the slightest; dick. The Toma head signed them without glancing, interesting, since the original draft was written up by the association, and to think a pureblood would sign it without thought, that was something to look into. The Shirabuki crossed out something, before signing, what the hell? Ori passed it off, signing it with a resigned expression, and wasn’t that pathetic, the man really did give up. 

He was finally passed the papers, and resisted the urge to scoff, so many restrictions, had they gone mad? To order a pureblood like so? Oh great, now his pureblood complex was beginning to kick in. He sighed and stood up, drawing the attention of every vampire and some hunters, already the disrespect. He smiled his innocent little smile, and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but this would imply that any vampire that wasn’t accepted by a pureblood house is viable to be at the association’s mercy without trial? Forgive me for asking, but is this a power play perhaps?”

The director stepped forward, smiling behind their fan, “Why of course not! But surely you can understand our point of view? Our mission is to keep vampires in line and away from humans, after all.” He narrowed his eyes, definitely a power play. “I’m going to have to ask you to revise this nevertheless, the boundaries put down not only put my half brother and most of my second branch at risk, but also almost every pureblood seated here. The requirements to make a full house have gone down due to the decline in purebloods, however considering our esteemed Ori, or my dear mother, or any of our loved ones, you are intentionally targeting for a decline in the pureblood numbers. I cannot accept that.” 

That was an understatement, if this went through, Senri would die, Shizuka’s lover would die. Was this the movement that went through that made it acceptable to target those close to Shizuka? Then how did Senri survive? Maybe because of Rido, that would be the most probable cause, and the other noble kids surrounding Kaname later were probably avoided because of Kaname’s protection. It made sense now why Zero had also been targeted heavily despite the fact his vampirism was supposed to only be a secret between Kaname and certain vampire hunters. 

The atmosphere in the room turned thick, targeting purebloods was a very ballsy move, papers were burned quickly, and thus, another three hours of his life would probably be spent here, in this miserable room with even more miserable purebloods who had a fetish for wanting to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for it being both late and short, but as a depressed gay weeb, its in my blood to ignore everything until the last second of my miserable fucking existence before the procrastination finally sees itself out.
> 
> Tokito: Why the fuck are you all so eager to die goddayum  
> Also Tokito: I want to fucking die so bad fam
> 
> Kaname when he awakened to Tokito: Who is this sassy...lost child  
> Kaname literally three seconds later and for the rest of his life: OH NO HES HOT
> 
> Tokito: Do you think I'm gay? WRONG I have no standards, low standards, less standards, all the standards, and just want to die at the same time. #BIrights wait is it BI or Pan if you're dating a vampire, oh shit am I a monster fucker?


	7. The will of my family, laid bare on my shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito tries not to panic

The treaty had been revised heavily, now vampires under the house ties of a pureblood family were to be tried by the pureblood council fairly and with a trial of a week, and the hunter’s association was forbidden from interfering. It meant that in the future, every Noble, Senri, and Zero would be safe. 

The Hunter’s association was only allowed the freedom to kill level E independent vampires. Killing a vampire with tied to a ledger was a breach of the treaty, and would result in the treaty dissolving, and the humans and the Hunter’s association would be fair pickings, and thus the world would revert back to the dark ages almost. 

It was too easy to turn around the entire senate after pointing out the threat of the Hunter’s association spilling the blood of their pure ones, he mused. As he drove home with Haruka, he could only think of what this would mean for the future plot, and how many possible deaths will be avoided. 

He glanced over at Haruka, who was reading a blank titled book. To alleviate his boredom, he imagined that Haruka was reading a dramatic romance novel between two gay purple aliens with eleven tentacles, the starting point of the plot was one of them, whose name was Jeff, reveals he has herpes, wants fifty egg babies, and has six other lovers. 

Unfortunately that also made him want to laugh, and spent ten minutes trying not to make a deeper plot less he laughed so hard he sprains his splean. Haruka noticed his muffled giggling, and raised an eyebrow. “Is something funny? What is it?” Tokito shook his head while he held his stomach, trying hard not to bust a gut.

That day, Haruka was a very confused man.

_-_

The Ichijo ball was a very grand affair he had heard. He himself spent the night alone in his room sketching whatever came to his mind. 

Kaname had come home in a foul mood, and was currently being chewed out by Juri because as soon as he sat down at the dining table the chandelier bulbs burst. He heard yelling, lots of yelling, before medium sized footsteps stomped up the stairs and the door was slammed open. 

Kaname looked livid, and then he spotted his older cousin who was supposed to be absent from the ball because of important business. Wordlessly, Tokito flipped to a page and tore it out, letting it go, where it waved in the air before sliding to the floor a few feet in front of his bed. Kaname, still stomping, bent down and picked it up, he blinked once, twice, before small little flowers seemed to float around his form. 

It was a beautifully done sketch of Kaname himself, Kaname was now instantly in a good mood, and slid his was over to snuggle up to Tokito. “Do you think you can draw us both on the same page next? And then yourself, I want to put them all in a frame.” Tokito sweatdropped, but nonetheless flipped to another page, and thus the rest of the day was spent in bed, watching Tokito sketch them out until they both fell asleep.

It made an excellent picture in the family albumin, Tokito squished against the wall with hair stuck to his face, pad of paper and pencil loose on the bottom of the bed, while Kaname was on his chest upright, previously in the perfect position to see Tokito sketch, and now using him as a mattress. 

_-_

Kaname’s sixth birthday was like a daunting weight that just grew heavier upon Tokito’s shoulders. He spent the entire day planning out the next six years. Kaname would be eleven, and he himself would be twelve, and would no doubt be shoved into the role of Head of both families. Not to mention that he’s pretty sure the family house burns down with everything in it. He would need to prepare anything important to take with him beforehand, and then get out of there, because it was crucial to the plot that Kaname be the one in power for anything to go according to the timeline. And Shizuka would also need to be in power of her own family so she could be in Kaname’s line of sight.

Unfortunately, after reviewing the records, Shizuka’s lover would die either way, she never registered him in the family ledger as her lover and he was turning level E quickly due to his refusal of blood and the monitoring reports from the Kiriyuuns themselves. Great, so this timeline, because of what he changed, turned out to be her fault this time, not the Associations. 

He resisted the urge to facepalm and turned his attention instead to Kaname’s present. A chess set, but not any chess set, he had special ordered it, two individual sets. One where all the black pieces were carvings of everyone in their family, Kaname the Black King, Tokito the Black Queen, Haruka and Juri were Bishops, Kain, Hanabusa, and Ruka were Knights….

The second set was Kaname as the Black Ki

ng, and Tokito as the White King, everyone from Kaname’s side of the family were black pieces, and everyone from Tokito’s side were white pieces, and all their friends were on Kaname’s side. It was a very tragic piece, which was why Tokito chose to give it to Kaname later privately. 

He wrapped them both delicately, and laid the first one by the many presents beside Kaname’s bed, and the second private one under his pillow, careful not to wake him up. 

He sighed, straightened his loose collar bow, and walked out, he would need to sleep with his parents for the extra comfort to face this milestone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short but I just failed my algebra class in a calculated risk of desperation and now I’m just dead.
> 
> Honestly fleshing out Tokito emotionally was much harder than I thought, and I’ll probably have to write in the consequences of his actions starting with Kaname’s abandonment issues later on. Tokito really finna get some milk and not some back for years. Put some suggestions in the comments on which continent he should dab into because I’m low key about to throw him in America and I don’t think that would work out well.
> 
> Tokito: I have a wonderful sense of humor  
> Also tokito: laughs at the word sex.


	8. The Horror that I actually care finally sets in

“Happy birthday Kaname.” Those words burned his throat, now a year before Yuki was born, and everything would turn on its head. Kaname had smiled at him, unaware of the danger that would come soon. A year wasn’t much to purebloods that could live forever, and it would waste away before his eyes. 

He spent the whole day with Kaname, he felt too bad to just let everyone else surround him without his biggest object of his affections around.

Because Juri was pregnant (they really thought they were slick about it) they didn’t have a birthday ball, instead, Juri and Haruka spent the couple days before Kaname’s birthday together with him, and left the day of, and made their most trusted servants de-scent everything. 

Their friends would spend the day with Kaname at the manor, and Tokito was less than impressed with how much Haruka and Juri both trusted that it wouldn’t go to disaster. They were lucky he was there, or it would’ve ended in war. 

Between the passive aggressive comments Hanabusa and Senri exchanged with Kaname, and Takuma basically clinging to the birthday boy, and Akatsuki making puppy eyes at Ruka, Tokito had to withhold the urge to facepalm. He sighed and stood up to his full height, a whopping 3 inches higher than all the little miscreants. It was time to play the cooler older brother role now that no one politically important was around. 

He grabbed Takuma by the scruff of his dress shirt away from Kaname and yanked Hanabusa by the ear, “Hey now, let's not terrorize Kaname so early into the day huh?” He ended the interaction by giving them both noogies, both were protesting loudly. Hanabusa blushed while Takuma spluttered in outrage. 

“Hey Kaname, wanna play some games now or should we do cake and presents first?” Both his hands still rested on the two boys as he smiled down at Kaname, the latter huffing as he fixed his collar like the priss he is. “Party games first, I’m sure everyone is eager to have fun before getting full on sweets.” He shrugged and let go of both boys as rummaged around in a box by the door, “Ooookaaay then, let's play...PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY!” He exclaimed it hugely as to make everyone rejoice.

Hanabusa was the only one who cheered. Tough crowd.

He stuck the poster to the wall with sticky tape that was in the box and then held the blindfold up, “Who wants to go first?”

_-_

“NO AIDO NO THAT WAY!” “HANABUSA YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A CONCUSSION!” 

“Well there goes the lamp.”

_-_

“Okay Akatsuki lets go!” *crash* “THE TABLE!” “FORGET THE TABLE WHAT ABOUT ME!”

_-_

“Oh wow!” “THAT WAS GREAT TAKUMA!” “It’s Ichijo.” “Whatever you say buddy!” “Well done Ichijo.” “Wait! Kaname! You can call me Takuma if you want!”

.

.

.

“Simp.”

_-_

_-_ 

“GO SENRI!!” “I’ll do my best for you.” “OKAY! YOU GO!!” “Is it just me or is Shiki really pining for Tokito.” “Yeah, almost as much as you do for Kaname.” “...I’ll kill you Aido.” 

_-_

“H-hey um..Kaname can you please guide me with your voice? I’m nervous…” “I’m not so great at those things, but my brother is.” “Don’t worry Ruka! I’ll make sure your time is even better than Takuma’s!” “My name is Ichijo.” “Whatever Simp.” “What was that.” 

_-_

“KANAME! KANAME! KANAME!” “Why are you cheering so loudly for him! The DEAD can here you!” “KANAME KANAME-he’s my brother I’ll wake the dead if I have to-KANAME KANAME KANAME!”

_-_

“I can help you if you want Tokito.” “Wow Kaname that’s cold, why didn’t you help us?” “You seemed to have it on your own.” “I broke a lamp, almost your brother’s face, and Akatsuki almost killed Takuma.” “And you should be very proud of your attempt.”

_-_

They were all worn out from just one game, but to be fair, two of them almost died, and it was pin the tail, not beating the pinata to death, but to be fair this was Japan and they probably didn’t know what that was. 

Hanabusa slumped in his seat at the kiddy table, while Takuma and Kaname both were elegant about it. Ruka blushed as she sat by Kaname, and Akatsuki looked at Ruka while he sat between Ruka and Aido. Tokito clapped as he pulled up his own chair between Hanabusa and Takuma. “Since that’s out of our systems, now we should unwrap presents!” “Why not cake first?” Because then you’d be in a coma, Hanabusa.” 

Hanabusa blushed but didn’t refute it. So Kaname reached under the table by his chair for his first gift. It was simply wrapped and blue. Hanabusa perked up, and that keyed in to whom it was from. Kaname put the card to the side where he would read it later privately, and gently opened the package. A snow globe of the Kuran Manor, when he shook it, it looked like a snowstorm, what wonderful foreshadowing.

The next was in wrapping paper decorated with spades, and Takuma started paying a bit more attention, the unwrapping revealed a large book, leather bound and had a silver cover. It was...another album. He resisted the urge to deadpan. It was filled to the brim with different shots of the group having fun when Takuma joined.

It was such a simp move and it was killing Tokito’s image of all these cool kids from the anime acting like such...well, children. Hopefully Ruka’s was bett- oh no she got him jewelry. He refrained from facepalming once again. Senri’s was decent, but that might have just been bias talking. It was a simple hoodie, one of the new ones that was quickly becoming a fashion statement. “I noticed whenever you both visit, you always ask for Tokito’s coat to wear, so I bought this new clothing line called a ‘hoodie’ so you can keep warm.”

...That whole sentence was the definition of the upside down smiley face, Senri sure did have a lot of suppressed rage.

Kaname and Senri seemed to have a glare battle before he moved on to Akatsuki’s which was an assortment of small knick knacks and keychains of little people that looked suspiciously close to each one of them. And the last was his, his chess set of all of them as black pieces on the board made everyone light up, the cherubic faces of each one of them made Kaname especially smile, even Takuma gave Tokito an appreciating look, and that was progress. 

_-_

Cake was a disaster. First it was paint, now it was cake, since Takuma took on the role of seemingly Tokito hater from Hanabusa, that prompted Hanabusa to become the resident Tokito simp instead of Kaname. So when Takuma ‘accidentally’ flung a piece of angel food in Tokito’s hair, Hanabusa didn’t hesitate a second to reach across and smash his styrofoam plate into Takuma’s stupid simp face. 

The cake flecked onto Kaname, who was instantly pissed and cake ‘suddenly’ flew right on Hanabusa.

It devolved from there, and Tokito wasn’t even surprised about it.

He sighed and stood up, Taking Senri with him before it could turn to war. They sat against the wall and watched the chaos while Senri worked on getting the red frosting out of the lilac part of his hair. 

Most of them went home in different clothes then the ones they wore to the party, Senri went with a kiss on the cheek goodbye, while Hanabusa huffed about it all the way to the limo, he had seen Akatsuki roll his eyes. 

Ruka blushed as she looked at Kaname before running back to her own limo, and Takuma shook Kaname’s hand as they parted ways. 

Tokito crossed his arms and hummed, “I thought that was a success! I’ve never seen Senri so happy to be around other people besides us.” Kaname nodded, before grabbing his sleeve, “Do you think...next party...we could go to a public place?” He glazed down at Kaname and question and softened, he had this look on his face, a soft one. Like the one he saw in the anime when looking at Yuki. It was the look he gave each limo as they drove away. He ruffled Kaname’s hair, “Ask and I shall make sure any of your wishes come true, okay Kaname?” 

He smiled, a real smile, down at Kaname, who blushed and nodded.

At least he’d enjoy the peace. For now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOSHALMOSTTHREEPAGESIMSOPROUDOFMYSELF
> 
> We're actually on track with the chapter alignments now, also sorry it took so long, but second semester started and I hate myself.
> 
> Kaname: Why do I care for them, THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN
> 
> small omake:
> 
> "Hanabusa, you better clean all this up before Kaname finds it."  
> "NO! That's not even the best part of my collection!"  
> Hanabusa runs over to a small cabinet which reveals...a small shrine with a small lock of hair that has lilac and kuran brown shades to it, and several broken items that looks years old, a broken spork, a wripped kids drawing...  
> "Hanabusa."  
> "KANAME WAIT-AAAAHHHHHH"

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update as much as I can but just know I’m a depressed, absolutely unmotivated fuck who needs love. So love me UwU


End file.
